


Negotiations

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual!Charlotte, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A random question prompts a very personal conversation between Elizabeth and Charlotte.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Charlotte Lucas
Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Femslash February





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'modern AU'.

"Do you want to get married, Charlotte?" Elizabeth asked one afternoon as they studied for their midterm exams.

Startled, Charlotte looked up from her math homework. "What brought this on?"

"Just answer the question, please?" her roommate requested, folding her legs under her.

Biting her lip, Charlotte looked away. "I... don't know, Lizzie."

"Is there something _about_ marriage that you don't like?" Elizabeth leaned forward, blue eyes intent.

Charlotte tapped her pencil on her book, restless. "I like the _idea_ of being with someone I care about so much for the rest of my life. Of never being alone."

"But..." her friend prodded gently.

Reluctantly, Charlotte looked back at Elizabeth. "I don't think I could enjoy having sex with them. It sounds very messy and just... not fun."

"Sex isn't _required_ , you know," Elizabeth pointed out, getting up and crossing the room to beside Charlotte on her bed. "You just have to _talk_ to them and figure out the ground rules for your relationship."

A little hesitantly, Charlotte clasped Elizabeth's hand with one of hers. "What if they insist?"

"Dump 'em," Elizabeth declared confidently. "If they can't accept your boundaries, then they aren't the one for you."

Playing with Elizabeth's fingers, Charlotte nodded. Diffidently, she asked, "What about _you_ , Elizabeth? Would _you_ ever marry?"

"Maybe." Elizabeth shrugged, suddenly looking everywhere except at Charlotte. "If I found the right person to share my life with."

Holding Elizabeth's hand between hers now, Charlotte asked, "What if it were me?"

"I could see that happening." Elizabeth's voice was barely more than a whisper. "I'd like to date first. See how we work out as more than friends."

Smiling, Charlotte told her, "I'd like that very much, Lizzie."

"Me, too, Charlotte." Elizabeth squeezed Charlotte's hand gently. "May I kiss you?"

Charlotte nodded. "Please do. Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome." Smiling, Elizabeth cupped Charlotte's cheek with her free hand. "Let me know if you don't like it."

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte tugged Elizabeth close for a kiss. It wasn't as gross or uncomfortable as she had feared it would be. She didn't feel an overwhelming desire to keep kissing Elizabeth, but it was... nice.


End file.
